


Fellas, is it gay if you and your arch-nemesis regularly meet up in the closet to fuck?

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Hate Sex, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, MyStreet Phoenix Drop High - Aphmau, PWP, aaron x gene, adios i am dead inside, well more like unresolved hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "When Gene and Aaron weren’t butting heads constantly at school, they’re having rough, angry, relentless sex."





	Fellas, is it gay if you and your arch-nemesis regularly meet up in the closet to fuck?

When Gene and Aaron weren’t butting heads constantly at school, they’re having rough, angry, relentless sex. What was once a situation both considered a mistake was now something they found themselves returning to almost on a daily basis. It was a good outlet for their mutual frustration. For them, sex and fighting were intertwined, two sides of the same coin.

Aaron slammed Gene against the door of the janitor’s closet, eliciting a quiet but teasing “fucker” into his ear that riled him up further. Aaron seethed at his mocking tone, and there was nothing he'd like more than to wipe that prideful sneer off his face. He grabbed a fistful of Gene’s shirt, forcefully pulling it apart; small plastic buttons were ripped from the seams and he could hear the fabric tear.

“Feisty today, aren’t we?” He taunted.

Aaron made a low growling noise; he won't give the other boy the benefit of a strong reaction. He instead opted to bite down- hard- on his ear, and Gene grabbed his hair and roughly yanked his head away from him in response.

“You little shit! Slow the fuck down.”

The werewolf grunted and brushed a calloused finger over Gene’s small, pink nipple. He bit back a moan, and Aaron twisted the small nub between his fingers, eliciting soft mewls of pleasure from the other. Gene's breath was ragged. He forced his lips onto Aaron’s, and Aaron hungrily devoured him.

Gene grinded against Aaron’s thigh, and he pushed upward in response, eliciting a quiet whimper for the smaller boy. They broke the kiss only for Aaron to dive directly for Gene’s neck, leaving a dark mark just beneath his jaw. He liked it. He liked _this_. When not snidely taunting Aaron in the halls and giving him that delicious, teasing sneer, he was like putty in his arms for him to shape and meld.

They knew more about the other’s bodies than they should've; Aaron knew the spots that could make Gene’s knees buckle, and Gene could pinpoint which parts to prod to rile Aaron up in more ways than one. This knowledge came as naturally as instinct, slowly growing and expanding as they spent more time with each other.

“Why do you fight with Gene so often?” Aphmau asked, when she and Aaron were wasting time in werewolf class dozing off and occasionally exchanging a few polite words. Naive as she is, she’s observant enough to notice the almost unnatural number of times they run into each other and nearly start a bloody fistfight- if she were any less self-absorbed in her own life and fantasies, she would’ve noticed that these were, for the most part, beginning to be intentional run-ins.

Aaron had Gene’s schedule nearly memorized, as stalkerish as it sounds, and knew where to wait when Gene strutted back into school after skipping a few classes. Gene knew which routes to take to run into Aaron, instinctively knowing to turn a certain corner to run headfirst into the werewolf. This dance of sexual tension and attraction had been going on for months, reaching its climax when Aaron has decided _he’s had enough of Gene’s bullshit,_ and roughly yanked his long, dark hair to kiss him behind a forgotten corridor, teeth clacking together and lips being split. Gene punched him afterward, threatening _he’ll make him regret being born the next time he tries something,_ and yet, inevitably, the two found themselves drawn to each other like magnets, as if the universe had smashed them together as a result of its own fucked-up sense of humor.

Gene panted in extreme need, and Aaron fumbled with the zipper of his pants, his mind hazy with lust and excitement. Frustrated, Gene pushed his hand aside and undid the zipper himself, the strain on his cock thankfully being quickly relieved. Aaron unzipped his own jeans, his cock springing free from its denim confines. 

The werewolf toke in the length of the raven, and an erotic, low groan rumbled from the smaller boy. Aaron pressed his tongue to the tip of Gene’s cock, and Gene’s hands found their way to Aaron’s head- thin, spindly fingers entangled in the rough, tangled mess of brown hair. _For a mutt,_ Gene mused, _he is surprisingly entertaining._ Aaron stared up at him, and he saw his dilated, excited brown eyes fixated on his. He felt a maddeningly red blush crawl up his face, and he turned away, bashful.

It’s mind-blowing how good Aaron is at blowjobs for someone who prefers to use his fists rather than his mouth, and the warm, wet heat of it drove Gene over the edge. 

“Fuck!” He came, and the other boy didn't pull away immediately, to his surprise. Instead, Aaron (the fucking bastard) haughtily smirked at him, wiping away the remnants of Gene’s cum on his lips. Gene liked that look on him- a worn, rugged face stained with his own cum. Nobody else had seen this side of Aaron- his needy, rough vulnerable side- and he felt a strange and unfamiliar sort of possessiveness over him. His gaze traveled the length of his body, quite obviously ogling his toned muscles and scarred skin, and he noticed that Aaron was still achingly hard. He pulled him into a desperate kiss, and his hands snaked down to his cock.

Aaron hummed in surprise at the sudden cold touch of Gene's fingers, and his breath hitched. Blunt, chipped fingernails dig into soft, pale skin, _and Gene is absolutely glowing in the dim light of the closet,_ Aaron thought to himself. He made it a point not to notice how perfectly their mouths slotted together, like pieces in a perfect puzzle. Gene was an addictive drug of sex and anger and snide remarks, and Aaron couldn't seem to get enough of him.

Aaron came hard, the brunt of it taken by Gene's face. The playful glint in his eye was ever present, and he attempted to lick parts of it off of his face, knowing exactly how Aaron felt about it, the damn delinquent. He responded with a punch square in the chest, and Gene threw his gorgeous head back and _laughed_ , retaliating with an enchanting, "Odd response from someone who's just had my dick in his mouth."

"Really? I barely felt like there was anything at all," Aaron managed to croak out.

"Asshat. You were practically begging for me."

Aaron was about to fire back with a punch to the arm when the two are frozen in place with a sharp knock on the door. They scattered as far as one could scatter in a small closet- Gene scrambled to find his tattered clothes and Aaron rushed to brush down his hair and smooth down his clothes.

Gene tossed him a sticky towel, face now clean, and Aaron stuffed it in the back of a shelf hidden by dusty boxes of cleaning supplies. 

Doing a final round of overlooking the closet, the two shuffled to open the door anxiously. The hall was empty, and they exhaled a sigh of relief in unison.

When the two part ways, neither wanted to admit that their short rounds going at each other were something the other looked forward to. Their pride wouldn't allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> it's not gay if u say "no homo"


End file.
